The Swift Blade
by Dr zoiwho
Summary: (This is a crossover between gigantic and naruto) Being the outcast of his family that consist of his sister,mother ad father, naruto seeks out to be the best ninja ever until a certain man interrupted his destiny and changes it to become something more stronger than a ninja The crossovered character:Tyto the swift.


A/n:I dont own Naruto and Gigantic (studio pierrot and Motiga R.I.P) I know this Video game is dead but this will be a crossover since i can't find the game in the "chose your crossovered show" I'm going to mark this as fanfiction not crossover, but it is a crossover between Naruto and Gigantic, anyway i hope you will like this story and once again, I dont own any of this It all belong to thier respective owner (studio pierrot and Motiga), Enjoy

In a town of konohagakure, The hidden leaf in the land of fire

A blonde boy was getting chased by a large angry mob yelling "GET BACK HERE YOU DEMON!"

Once the blonde boy cuts a corner, he founds himself trap and cornerd like a animal, All the villager who were at the scene smile grimly at the cornered boy as it was like they plan it

Little did they know, The has one more trick up his sleeve, The trick was to use a Smoke bomb to get away with the angry mob leaving them confuse.

But when ha was about to use it, a shinobi cuts off his action by throwing a kunai at him, hitting him stragiht forward in his stomach

The blonde boy Fell over to his knees, when the mob start closing in on the boy

(Meanwhile)

A Anbu was speeding off through all the rooftops he could passs to get to his destination where he usually needs to be when he arrived he never been so shcoked in his life

(In the mob fest)

The boy was throwing up blood as he tries to stand, but the shinobi tries to kicks him but fail as a anbu cut him short by holding his leg and rotate him, making him fall onto his head

"Every civilian near the injured boy will be charge with high treason, i suggest all of you disperse and continue with your normal day routine!"-The anbu with a dog mask said to all the civilian who formed a mob and quickly dispersed after what they just heard

The Dog anbu kneel before the injured boy who was trying to survive his mortal wound and cursed himself for being to late

"Sensei, I failed you, please let me redeem myself"-The Inu anbu then grabs the surviving who fell unconscius maybe because of the mortal wound his bleeding out of

(Naruto's mindscape)

Naruto wake's up from his slumber, but when he saw where he was, he was confuse

"Where am i?"-The confused blonde ask, he then heard a growl and a low humble chuckle behind him

Looking out for the source, he only saw Voidless black around until there was a bar showing when he walk toward the source, the bar seem to extend forever in his point of view, then he saw another bar to it's left only 2 meter aparts, then another to it's right 2 meters apart to

When he decided to go look again by walking to the empty void while holding the bar, and it seems the bars were endless through his sight

He then walk back where he started, he decided to knock the metal steel bar, too whcih he did, he only heard a constant 'Ding' and a low predator growl

Confuse again, he decided to knock again , to which the predator growl seem to grow intensely

Until then he knocked again, and the where hell all loose broke through out

Naruto was scared, a gigantic black figure was towering on the other side of the metal steel bars

It took notice of naruto and began to chcukle in a very wierd way

"So, kit, you finally found where i am, not to be rude, but in your terms of stupidity for your race, you people alway make me laugh when watching you people work"-The figure said insulting naruto a bit to which he kept his cool

"Who are you , and where ami?"-Naruto ask bravely to which the figure find this amusing he broke into laughter and replied "Kit, dont act so brave now, there more to come you know, you are clearly stupid or lack of knowledge since that orphanage never treat you shit"-The figure said quite amuse to see naruto's piss of face but tried to hold it off

"I ask you a question, black figure, answer me or" –Naruto was cut off "Or what, hurt me, tortue me, please i would never bow down to the like's of, since ,I, The great Nine tail fox destroyed village and village just to recieve some enemies to finally make them bow down to me"-The figure said revealing itself to naruto, to which he was shock to see the most dangerous tailed beast to ever walk the elemental nation

"Take good look kit, it's last thing you'll ever see"-The beast said flexing too which naruto deadpanned at his narsicisism

"Anyway, i asked you a question, where am i?"-Naruto asked again this time the fox replied "Boy, You are in your mindscape, and in my domain, you can see now why your village hates you, how they know what your secret is but you don't, how does it feel to be the outcast of your own favorite village"-The fox said hitting some vital spot to naruto's feeling, he was right naruto was the total outcast and the most hated cittizen in the village, but except one of the village elders, except the hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen, Except the ichimaru ramen shop owner and his daughter, naruto was profoundly shocked on how he was treaed on how he was the container for the tailed beast

"And you know the worst part is boy"-The biju teasing naruto "The worst part is, that your father was the hokage that sealed me into your damned prison"-The fox breaking the news to him, made him shocked and felt hopeless

'How,how,HOW!?'-The blonde boy who was now in tear while having a mental breakdown

,The biju in watching the scene pity him a little bit, but angered at what the boy has come to, A light bulb just light up in the top of the biju head, signaling that he formed a plan for his domination, his going to use this boy to get his revenge in this boy's revenge for the village, forming a smirk, the biju cooed over the now silent whimpering boy with wide eyes androcking back and forth while murmuring something

But was suddenly stop,when a wind pass by, looking through the source, the biju was up in his face, looking directly at him

"Kit, you might not like this in your idea, but do you want to show those village why they shouldn't mess with jinchuriki?"-The beast ask the now regained naruto Who simply was very curious at the offer

Naruto wake up in a familiar white bed with covers around him, blocking the outside view behind it

He then proceeded to situp and try to see where he was, he saw that he was in the hospital he always visited when he get chased again

He was told by the hokage to forgive the villager if they ever do it again because it's what nice people do

When naruto heard this he was thinking this was BULLSHIT as if nothing going to happen to them

He then tries to get up from his bed and walk outside the room he was in

Ass he step outside he saw that an anbu was dozing off in the other side of the door of his room, deciding to ignore it he walk past the dozing anbu trying not to get into a fight, he then walk out of the hospital

Through the vilage of the hidden leaf he was getting a lot of dagger glare from all of the citizen of konoha, even the shinobi and his fellow genin,

He then walk straightforward to his favorite peace and quite stop, The forest of Death

There he enjoy doing some jutsu on his own and he like to sleep and wander around to see nature's beauty

As he was walking through the forest he felt 2 prescense who was clearly staring at him in investigation

(The 2 prescense)

Tyto, who was a trained swordsman and a deadly assassin who wears a owl mask with a white and red feather on top of it, Red royal guard coat with white duelist pants and muskateer shoes, with a weapon of sabre and his pet fang

Fang who was a squirrel slash mouse hybrid, who is the pet with tyto, being both deadly and fast at the art of combat, they will spell out when face against

Currently the 2 Prescense stumbled upon a wandering blone boy, who tyto thought this was a citizen of this world, quickly moving from 1 branch to another

He found himself in the prescnce of the young boy, who was suprised to see him infront and personal so fast, the boy stumble on his back and hold his head who was shock in the bump on his back

Tyto held 1 hand to help the boy who was now looking at his amazing clothing

"Woah, who are you"-The curious boy who was staring at the person infront of him quickly distinguishing his Cool feature

'An owl mask, a sharp blade with a cool design on it, this man is no doubt a skilled swordsman or a assassin base on his attire'-Naruto thought as the man in question began to slash at a abnormal speed that no one could comprehend, naruto was amazed by the mans powerful speed and strength that can put a ninja into shame, quickly looking at the tree where the person slash at

The tree was mark by a word 'TYTO', Naruto was confuse, loooking back to the mask wearing person.

He pointed the blade at the slash mark and put his right thumb up and pointed it at himself

Naruto slowly understanding the man action, he thought that the man was mute when he was about to ask the mask person spoke

"I am not what you think, that i am"-Tyto spoke shocking the boy "I am not a mute boy, i was just showing my skill in the art of swordsmanship, if i am bein frankly, i must be lost , little one, can yuo tell where i am, i have been traveling to far from my city, it as quite unnoticable that i already lost track on my expidtion"-Tyto said quitely sounding like a intelligent person

"Ummm, Your in Konoha sir, In the land of fire, one of the elemental nation?"-The blonde boy ask

"Hmmm,Oh, How rude of me, i never acutally ask your name?"-Tyto said asking the boy or his name

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, sir"-The blonde named naruto replied to which tyto acknowledge, he was about to stand up from his position when tyto notices the scars that the boy holds

"Oh, dear where have you got those dear boy"-Tyto ask showing a little bit of concern

"Oh i got this from the illager that hate me because..."-Naruto stopped thinking what he should say next to not get his new friend to hate him "Because?"-Tyto try to make naruto spill the bean

"Because, i'm the holder of the 9 nine tailed beast, who is the most dangerous beast ever 'till the ten tail"-Naruto said quickly bowing his head to make sure not to make eye contact

The mask man scoffed at the claim of the boy, the boy was treated like an animal because he was different he quickly took pity of the child, suddenly a bright idea catch into tyto's head

"It, would be rude to ask you and simply illegal to do this but it seem i have no choice, Kid, I have simply questions for you, either you say yes or no, i will be force to accept the answer"-Tyto said getting the boy's attention and curiosity

"What's your simple questions"-Naruto ask getting more curious as he progresses more with tyto

"Kid, Do you want to become a ninja or something more greater than a ninja?"-Tyto ask "Are you kidding i want to be more greater than a ninja"-Naruto replied with enthusiasm

"Do you like saving anyone within your reach or savee veryone within area you cannot simply reah but save them even it's too late"-Tyto ask again "The latter,i mean come on if there was person that can do that i will simply like to learn how he did it"-Naruto replied

"Last question, Would like to be trained by me?"-Tyto said the last question getting the blonde boy Wide eye and jaw dropped "A-Are SERIOUS!?"-naruto ask tyto "Yes kid, i simply am very serious about this, either you say yes or no, i would be force to accept the answer"-Tyto replied "YES I WOULD LIKE TO!"-naruto said before noticing something "Wait if your going to teach, that mean your going to teach me with swords?"-Naruto said confuse "Yes, that would be correct,i'm going to teach you how to use swords in a most dangerous way ever"-Said the new unstructor of naruto "But you only have speed skill that put a ninja into speeds into sham- OH"-Naruto said relaizing what he was about to learn

"Let us begin our lesson tommorow early in the morning, in the mountain range just over this forest, do not be late, i expect you to be there in exactly 8:30 in the morning , i will be preparing also your lesson so do becareful when trying to sneak up on me"-Tyto bsaid brefing naruto for his lesson tommorow

Naruto nodded in agreement and said his goodbye and ran himself towards his home, Where both of his sister and other parent was getting worried where he went

(Next day-with naruto)

It was a beautiful autumn morning in leaf, naruto really like the autumn season it was the same colour as his clothes were

"naruto, comedown , Breakfast's ready!"-Her mother yell thorugh the stairs

"Coming!"-He yelled back, naruto then was rushing through the stairs, naruto then walk in to their dining room where he saw his mother preparing his breakfast, his sister 'natsumi' spinning her kunai while looking out to the door behind the table, his father Minato reading the newspaper and drinking his coffee while watching the safety of her sister

Naruto scowled but was not notice, his life in this fmily of his was not great, he was the outcast of it, instead of being attentioned to by his father, his sister was the only one getting it, even his favorite uncle hiruzen who trained her to get stronger, naruto was jealous of her sister, he wanted some attention to and also some heartwarming moment from his family, but all was denied when the fox broke the new for him, he was the carrier of the nine tailed beast, the most hated biju in the world 'till ten tails, he understand the towns mood over him, yet he still lives by it, cause soon he will rise from the dirt and show them that they were wrong about him.

"Naruto come my dear , take a seat, i hope you will attend your classes today, i got a message from iruka that you have been cutting classes lately, is there something wrong naruto?"-Kushina ask getting worried of naruto changed habits "Nothing mother, but i wont be attending classes anymore"-Naruto replied

Getting the whole attention of the family to him

"WHAT!?"-Her mother enraged at the news "Why, are you not attending naruto, is it because they expelled you, dont worry i will make them face my wrath"-Kushina said sending out a aura of death but was quickly calmed by minatos hand interrupting her form her trance

"Naruto, explain why your not going to attend classes anymore, dont you want to be a ninja"-Minato ask his son with a concern face

"Well, basically father , yesterday when i escaped the hospital, i got to the forest of death"-Naruto said shocking his family at the mentioned of the dangerous forest

"What were you doing in there, you it's forbidden to walk out of the hospital without parental notice and just wander off to a dangerous forest"- His sister natsumi said quite concern to

"Well, let me finish"-naruto cough as he was beginning his story "While i was walking around the forest of death, i met a certain man in a mask, i was suprise to never see him or felt his presence 'save for his pet' but his prescense describe of something of concern, i ask him who he was, but i was quickly thrown off at his amazing skill"-Naruto said getting his family more curious of who's this man is "He slashed a nearby tree and carved his name on it, but the most maazing thing was, is that i never see him do a slash and dash, he just walk off to side of the tree an d pinted his sword into it, i looked into it and saw his name, Tyto i remebered was his name, i told him everything why i was there in the first place and felt pity upon my story and basically we just had a civil conversation from there on forward"-Naruto finish

"but that doesn't exlplain why your stopping the classes with iruka-sensei, did he do something to you?"-Kushina ask getting more worried "No, mother, he ask me if i want to be greater than a ninja, and i said yes, he ask me again if he wanted me to protect everyone close to him, and i said yes and the last thing he asked mostly shock me, mother "-Naruto said getting his family even more curious at this guy naruto was telling and the question he was about to announce "He ask me if i wanted to be teached by him and i said yes"-Naruto finish shocking his family for the most part

"Naruto, listen, your not going to be taught by this person unless you bring him to me or not i will force you to go attend iruka's sensei classes, i will meet this man in the arena of konoha to see if this man will benefit your education, understood"-Minato said with voice of reason in it getting a nod of agreement from naruto

(Mountain above the forest of death)

Under a cherry blossom tree lies a man waiting for his student to come.

The man was sitting in corrs leg style while having his eye peered over the view of the town he was on, a strong wind pass by the tree making some of the petal to flow directly toward the direction it was going, the man then breathe in and exhale

His trance was broke when he heard footstep behind him, the sound was familiar to him as it was the first time they met

Naruto uzumaki, the child who was going to be trained by tyto was exhaling and breathing again in exhaustion, this quickly get tyto's attention

"Boy, you may not need to run uphil ljust to reach in time, you only to need to percieve that time will go slow for you,Now why were you running, a run like that only has answer to be said"-Tyto said while walking up tot he blonde boy

"My father –pant- wants to –pant- meet you at the arena, he need to see –pant- if your worth my time and my education –pant-"-Naruto said while panting

Tyto was smirking under his mask, this people want to test is skill because they think his not worthy among them, it all because they think his not a ninja and not worthy, well he will be worthy among them as he was the one who going to put the ninja's into their own place

"I will accept the invitation naruto, please lead me to the the arena"-Tyto ask respectfully to which naruto knows that he was going to be tested

(Konoha streets)

Tyto and Naruto was walking down a street getting an odd looks but mostly glare from the villager

Tyto then decide to look over to the villager who was quickly suprised at his mask and eye who has a form of an owl

"Hey Dumbass, i heard the news, bet you can't even meet your new instructor's expectation"- A voice called out in the clearing to which both of tyto and naruto with fang over tytos shoulder look towards the voice

It was a boy who had a dog on top of his head, tyto was not enraged by the boys manner but a little bit disgusted at it

"Kiba, go away, that's why you never get any ladies because of that attitude"-Naruto said angering Boy named kiba "Oh yeah dumbass, try say that again when your head is on the ground "-Kiba said marching down ready to punch naruto but was qickly stop when a drawed unseen blade was at his face

A little bit suprised to see the unseen blade that was being held by naruto new instructor who never move a muscle till he tries to marched down to punch naruto

"Mind your manner, or i'll mind them for you "-Tyto said with grimace that quickly angered kiba

"You dont know who you're talking to dumbass instructor, im the best ninja there is and your just an instructor of this another dumbass here"-Kiba said smirking

"I might be a an instructor but with that slow reaction to my fastened drawn blade your nothing compared to me, who is something better than a ninja"-tyto said getting some of the hidden shinobi and anbu attention on some of the tree and brush

"Hmmpf, then what are you"-Kiba ask still smirking and try to humiliate the person who humiliated him

"Well technically i come by many names , But there is one name that stuck out the most, The Crimson Guise, the killer of those who oppose them, the teacher of sword art dance and deadly weaponry, and you ninja's are but a shadow of our art called jutsus"-Tyto replied getting some gasped from the formed crowd and some of the hidden shinobi and anbu who were watching the whole sweatdropped at the person that was naruto about to be teacher

(Konoha arena)

Minato and some of the elder of the village and zitizen were interested at the new instructor who were now named called tyto who was now revealed that is a person called the crimson guise, the master of sword art display and weaponry and as the anbu have told them our jutsu was clearly the shadow of theirs

The citizen and some of the student who come to see narutos new instructor and his skill on the art of swordmaship if the rumor were true they hope they can be his student to

All was silent when the door to the arena open, all people look toawrd to man who just entered and all was shocked at his appearance

(Arena blacony)

Minato and his whole family watching as the man called tyto with a pet hanging on it shoulder and naruto walking beside him

Naruto notices his family in the balcony and rushed to get to them

Tyto along with fang who is standing in the middle of the arena , waiting for instruction

"Tyto, You have been suspected for illegal teaching of the MY son without permission, but since your teaching a lesson that is not worthy of a ninja like us but please explain why naruto is the one you chosed"-minato ask the man in the arena

"I seen potential in naruto, not only on this chakra your people so called to use on our shadowed art but in strenght and intelligence, i see some great potential not base on the kyubi inside of him but the future of what lay infront of him."-Tyto replied

One of the representative who was listening to the explanation smirk at the word of the man

"Heh, if you see potential in naruto, what basically can you teach him that better than a ninja"- The represantative said quitely amused

"I can teach him many thing , than your village can give him, i can teach him the art of swordmanship and the art of our culture of the crimson guises"-Tyto replied ,feeling insulted by the man in an owl mask

"Well show us your skill that is better than ours, by facing one of our best ninja then"-The man in bandages said while looking at minatio , who quickly agreed to fight the man show his skills

"I will have to decline you request"-Tyto said shocking everyone

"And why is that, are you simply to scared because of all that lie you told us"-The bandage man continued

"It's no because of that, mister bande person, it's because of how deadly my arts can be, if someone wish to fight me, they better have a deathwish beforw they met my blade"-Tyto said making some of the audience laugh while some simply fear it off

"Enough of this foolish facade, you will face minato and that the end for it, you either die or surrender or make him surrender or simply disarmed him"-The bandage person said smirking more intently

"As you wish then foolish person"-Tyto said as minato walks down the balcony and towards the arena

Kushina and her offsprings wer watching as her husband is about to fight narutos to-be teacher

Minato readies up her kunai and her wit to meet this mans skill

Tyto whow as simply readying up himself by pointing his sword at minato then slash at it sideward then making a honorable duel bow

Minato who was confuse at the gesture but ready in his stance, but tyto who readies up in a duelist stance who was unfamiliar to the citizen of konoha

"Woah what is that stance?"-A girl with pale blonde hair who was watching the commotion

"I dont know, but it look like he is signaling that his ready"-A boy who is seens eating chip and watching

"Quiet down kids, it seems the fight is about to start"-The instructor knows as iruka said quite excieted to see this mans skill

The fight began as minato charge at tyto but was quickly ended when tyto charge at him even faster than he coudl comprehend, he was at minato back in no time

Minato was shocked to see his speed but quickly regained his stance and tried to chrage at him again, but the man just stood there crouching and he had his blade pulled back on his left shoulder, that was when minato knew he screwed up, he know he got him where he wanted him, he tried to think of an escape but was quickly denied when a blur of red and gold pass through minato in the middle of the arena and cloud of smoke past through it as minatio was engulfed by it

As the cloud dissipate, the arena showed tyto and minato at thier backs standing, but minato get on his knee and drop his kunai that was when he dropped to the ground unconcious, tyto flipped his blade and put it in the scabbard and face the crowd

The crowd who was shock and wide eye and expressionless and silent, then all hell was broke loose

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"-The crowd couldn't believe it the best ninja of their village also known as the yellow flash and the hokage of it just got beated by deadly man of swordmaship, they all thought that minato got this one in the bag until they saw the hole in it.

"Is this the only reason i need to show that im worthy to teach naruto?"-Tyto said getting the attention of the elder and the leaders

"Wait, you can teach my daughter instead of naruto, she's alot stronger than him"-Kushina said quite amaze and her daughter who was excited and naruto who felt betrayed

"No, i can only teach naruto, as i could see his potential than i could see in any of the people here, even those who think they're worthy of my teaching, only naruto is"-Tyto said shocking kushina and her daughter and most of the crowd

"NARUTO, it seems we are done here, let us get back to the mountain top to train you speed in various sword, come, i also had some ramen that came from ichimaru ramen shop, we must hurry before sundown"-Tyto said regaining the smile from naruto

"YES SENSEI!"-Naruto said as he walk beside him

As the konoha arena was filled with shocked expression one of the elder and representative order some of the crowd to disperse now as it seem the meeting seem to end well, as they called an doctor to check up on minato and bring him to the hospital

The 2 mother and daughter was still shock that naruto was the only one worthy of that crimson guise attention and arts of it race

They simply just woke home and try to cope from it. To Be Continued

A/n:Merde.. that was a long story that i form throught out the day while im in school, man i feel like a writer and a geniues, anyway if you would like to point out some of the pros and cons please review and i would like to read some of it and fixed the cons, anyway i hope you enjoy this story and as alway i will upload some of this in a uncertain unpredictable time so, please do be attentive if you like my story and want to see more chapters from, i will simply upload some of it at random times and occurences

Anywawy that all for the new for this chapter, bub bye.


End file.
